Gone, Gone, Gone
by 3arlgr3y
Summary: Inspired by the song Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips. The courier re-unites with Boone after having to leave him to go to Cottonwood Cove. She brings him a little gift to prove that she's good for her word. First fiction, ratings and reviews would be appreciated :)


Gone, Gone, Gone

Boone sat up in the old dinosaur's mouth just as he did a few short months ago. When the possibly brain damaged Courier stumbled upon his town after being chased down by a small band of Vipers that camped along the highway. However, the girl that had been chased here, was now somewhere in the Legion encampment at Fortification Hill. Tired eyes took in the sight of the midnight Mojave. He cursed himself for letting her drag him away from Novac, and practically flinging him head first back to his past. He'd trusted her and spotted for her. But of course, when that man approached her on the Strip, after that damned Benny had fled, she had almost instantly set off towards Cottonwood Cove. The duo had to fight through a sea of radiated and feral ghouls at Camp Searchlight, since that way was the most direct, and was under NCR protection.

The sniper had warned her that if he saw any damned Legionary that he would shoot. If she didn't like that she'd be on her own. The courier had grimaced and she turned to face him. "In that case, you had better head back to Novac. I'm not going to attack them." She had said carefully, trying to read his face. Of course, it had remained that same angry expression that he always wore, only his brow furrowed and he glared daggers at her. "I knew you wouldn't keep your promise." He spat at her. "Boone, no I mean-" "Forget this, I'm going back to Novac and I'll handle the Legion with or without your help." The sniper growled. Boone practically spun on his heel, trudging back up the hill towards Searchlight. The courier had not tried to stop him, just sighed and shook her head, continuing down the hill to Cottonwood Cove. He had only looked back once, and when he did, he saw her sitting bow legged on the boat, on her way to the fort. Now, nearly 3 days later, a long figure sprinted through the Mojave, no companions, no light, nothing. Just memory, and speed. She spotted the gaudy reptile in the distance, hell, it was hard not to. She picked up speed, determined to show her friend that she would keep her promise.

Boone had spotted the figure running down the old cracked road, as if an angry Deathclaw was after them. He couldn't make out much, due to the lack of light. He'd traveled long enough though, to know that only one person would insist on running around with a crippled arm, to "Save on the stims." However, he had his doubts, because the figure was wearing the armor of a Legion Centurion. He didn't shoot straight away, because of a few simple facts. It was unlikely that a Centurion would be traveling alone, in the middle of the night, They probably wouldn't be carrying a fie axe, and would probably be able to carry themselves in their armor. The figure stumbled up the bridge, and climbed onto one of the end posts, farthest from the Dino. It drew a sniper rifle from it's pack, and put the scope it it's face, aiming up at him. He dropped low, not going to risk getting shot. After a moment, the rifle was sung over the Centurion's shoulder, and it sprinted toward the sleepy little town.

She ran past Dinky, out of the sniper's line of sight through the rusted gate, and had barged into the T-rex like she owned the damned thing. She stumbled a bit on a rough turn to the staircase to the sniper's nest, and had nearly crashed into the wall, but she didn't let that slow her down much. The courier slowed when she reached the door, knocking twice before opening it. There she was greeted with a particularly angry sniper, who did not raise his gun at her, unlike the first time. They stood for what seemed like forever, staring at each other, before the courier reached into her bag, removing a pistol, probably about a 9mm. She held the gun for the sniper to see. Had the image of some kind of religious figure on the handle, intricate gold working wound its way up the barrel. Benny's gun, the one the courier had been shot with.

She holstered the pistol, after letting Boone get a good look at it then took off the plumed helmet she wore. A crimson spattered Centurion helm. The red fan that spread over the top of the metal helmet was covered in dust and blood. Three bullet holes in the back of the helmet, probably a .308, Boone assumed. And of course, she still had the sniper rifle slung over her back. She thrust the helmet into his arms, a familliar cocky grin he had come to know spread across her face. "You ought to know damn well that I do _not_ break my promises." The courier said, tapping the patch on the First Recon beret that she had worn under the helmet, and had worn since they had started their journey. "Can't be too sure." The sniper said simply, with a shrug. The grin persisted, and she arched her brows smugly. "Well now you gotta be. Can't be partners if you can't take my word, y'know?" She said simply. She swore she saw the faintest hint of a smile, but it was probably just the lighting. "Yeah. So does that mean you're still up to hunt Legion?" He asked, his face remained hard, determined, almost. "Fuck yeah. No one else will. So that's why we do." She said, clapping him on the shoulder. Boone set the Centurion helmet on one of Dinky's canines as he followed the courier down the stairs, back to the wastes.

"So that armor…" Boone started. "Great story behind that, actually." She said. The courier had since changed out of the armor and into an outfit that vaguely resembled Manny's. "After I'd finished up at the Fort, I headed back to Cottonwood Cove and I figured you'd be steamed at me for actually going to there, so I knew I had to do something." She said as she opened a bottle of whiskey. She took a drink of it before passing it to Boone. "And when I saw the Are-le-you-is of Phoenix or whatever he's called, I figured that since he's a Centurion that would be worth something if I brought back his armor. So I waited until he went inside, and I tussled it out with him, and eventually choked against a locker." She said simply. Boone arched his brows at her, then nodded. "Fine by me. Wish you would have come and got me first, I would have liked to take a shot at him." He said, smiling faintly. She grinned at him, "I managed to make a break for it, so the rest of the camp is still there, and they're pissed."

They both knew that Legion assassination teams would be after them soon after taking out Cottonwood cove, and eventually Nelson, but it didn't matter to them. So long as they kept taking down legion together, they would turn out just fine. Because they only had each other, and they did what they did for each other as well.


End file.
